


hnrnmghurnghm

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: me: i don't wanna start any new ausjonghyun: usually when i walk ppl to their doors they don't go in for a whileme: [[[[eyes emoji]]]]Jinki leans forward a couple of inches; Jonghyun leans up the rest of the way and presses their mouths together.tumblr





	hnrnmghurnghm

“Hey.” **  
**

“Hmm?”

“Are you stealing my fries?”

Jinki looks up from the takeout bag, his hand freezing around a fry, and catches Jonghyun’s quick raised eyebrow. He grins shamelessly as Jonghyun turns at the stoplight Jinki told him to and takes the fry all the way out.

“Maybe,” he says, popping it into his mouth. Jonghyun chuckles quietly as he rolls up the bag again and just holds it in his lap. “Just one,” he says. He’d never been to the cute diner Jonghyun invited him to tonight and the fries were better than he’d expected. He couldn’t help himself.

“It’s fine,” Jonghyun says. “They’re all for Taemin anyway.” He shrugs and Jinki exhales softly in amusement. From what Jonghyun has told him, Taemin is quite the egg. He doesn’t even know him and Jinki already kind of likes him. He’ll refrain from sneaking any more extras. “What street is yours again?” Jonghyun asks then.

“Um,” Jinki says. He looks up and scans the dark road quickly. “The… third one coming up, I think,” he says. “The one with the Quickstop. And then take the first left.”

“Mmkay,” Jonghyun hums. His eyes don’t leave the road and Jinki smiles softly, glad. For all of his night driving phobia and strangers-knowing-where-he-lives phobia, he’s not feeling too bad about getting a ride home from Jonghyun. He’s been a good driver so far and it’s a little too dark to really read street names anyway. And it’s definitely better than the late bus.

Jonghyun pulls to a slow stop in front of Jinki’s house a few minutes later, parking on the curb and turning the car off. Jinki smiles in thanks, unbuckling his seatbelt and tugging it over his head. He looks at his front door, looks at Jonghyun, glances down into his lap with a bitten back smile. He’s never good at these things.

“Thanks, um, for the ride,” he says, looking up again. “And the date.” Both were good. Jonghyun smiles wide back, shrugging easily.

“Hopefully I can do both for you again sometime,” he says. Jinki nods in agreement. He’d like that. “So, anyway,” Jonghyun says. Jinki catches his amused little grin and vaguely recognizes it as the one he had when Jinki couldn't think of anything to say in the diner. Heck. He’s already formulated an endearing trait that Jonghyun recognizes. “It’s kind of dark out,” Jonghyun hums, lifting one hand to run through his own hair and then rest on his shoulder. “Maybe I should walk you to your door,” he offers. His eyebrow twitches up and down playfully. “Just to be safe,” he says. Jinki snorts, but manages to smother the end of it in his hand. He rubs his nose, fully aware of his his grin is obviously wide behind his fingers. Jonghyun’s smile is matching it.

“Sure,” Jinki says.

He leaves the fries in his seat, pushing open the car door and stepping out onto the curb. Jonghyun shuts his door considerably firmer than Jinki does and jogs around the front of his car, smile bright as he arrives at Jinki’s side.

“My babe,” he says, offering his arm with a little bow. Jinki snorts again as he takes it, and then laughs at how Jonghyun immediately wiggles so he’s clinging to Jinki’s elbow instead. He’s small and cute. Just like he was when they met in the candy store at the mall. Jinki starts up his little walkway, tugging Jonghyun gently but slowly to his front steps, enjoying their final little moments of the night together.

“You know,” Jonghyun says as they walk. They’re standing so close that they bump together with each step. Jonghyun sways more than Jinki from the impact, but his little smile says that he’s not bothered by it in the slightest. “Usually when I walk people to their doors they don’t go in for a while,” he says. He nudges Jinki’s side and wiggles his eyebrows; Jinki raises his own back. That was an invitation if he ever heard one.

“Is that so?” he asks. “Interesting.”

“Mmhmm,” Jonghyun hums back. He hops up Jinki’s two front steps, letting Jinki’s arm go and lacing his hands innocently behind his back. Jinki left his dim porch light on while he was out and it illuminates Jonghyun in a soft orange glow, making him look warm and comfortable. Jinki wiggles his hand into his pocket with his keys but makes no move to actually use them. Instead he leans on his front door and smiles the few inches down at Jonghyun.

“I really had fun,” he says. He’s aware of his cliché this is turning out to be but he doesn’t really mind. Not when Jonghyun’s smile grows and he takes a little shuffly step forward.

“I’ll see you again soon?” Jonghyun asks hopefully. They already had this little second-date-implications banter. Jinki nods anyway with a little smile. He’d love that. Jonghyun is adorable and lovely. As they continue to stand there, he keeps his hand in his pocket. Jonghyun bounces lightly on his toes. His smile is simple, pleasant, a slight overbite between thick lips. The glow of the porch light makes his eyelashes cast shadows over his cheeks. Jinki finds himself getting a little lost in the deep brown of his eyes.

He leans forward a couple of inches; Jonghyun leans up the rest of the way and presses their mouths together.

His kisses are lazy, firm, deep. Jinki first puts his hands on Jonghyun’s waist, and then slides his arms all the way around him, holding him close just to feel his breathing, to feel the way his lips curve up against his own. When Jonghyun slips his arms around Jinki’s neck, he feels small and clingy, like he needs Jinki to scoop him up and carry him around. When he slips his tongue into Jinki’s mouth, he tastes like the vanilla ice cream they ordered for dessert.

It’s easy to get lost in this kiss, way easier than Jinki’s last few kisses have been. First it’s one minute and Jonghyun is just sliding his hands around Jinki’s neck; then it’s three, and Jonghyun is wrapped all around him, grip tight; then it’s Jinki doesn’t know how long and Jonghyun has his face in both hands, holding him at a perfect angle to suck on his tongue.

“Fuck,” Jinki whispers during one of the few second breaks that Jonghyun takes to breathe. He pulls Jonghyun closer with the arms around his waist until their bodies are flush, swallowing Jonghyun’s little answering whine right from his lips. This is so good. One of Jonghyun’s hands slides down his chest, feeling him up with a firm pressure. He slides it from Jinki’s chest to his stomach to his waist, breaths heavy against Jinki’s lips, and slips his thumb neatly into Jinki’s pocket.

Without even a second of thought Jinki pulls his keys out. He breaks their kiss only for long enough to get the door unlocked and push it open. Then it’s Jonghyun that pushes him inside, hands tugging his face back into kissing range. He kicks the door shut behind him without even looking.

Jinki knows the layout of his own house. He does, but it’s dark, and he’s walking backwards, and he’s trying to keep his lips attached to Jonghyun’s, and it’s difficult to pay attention. With firm hands on Jonghyun’s waist he turns them around, making it so that he’s pushing Jonghyun through the house instead. This is better. Jonghyun bites and sucks on his lower lip as Jinki guides him into the living room and to the couch.

Jonghyun squeaks when the backs of his knees bump the couch. He glances behind him for barely a second before turning back to Jinki’s mouth. His kisses are deep and wet and perfectly practised even as he turns them around again and pushes Jinki down onto the couch.

“C’mere,” Jinki murmurs. The few seconds of broken contact from his sitting is too much already. He spreads his legs and holds his arms out and Jonghyun takes that seat so easily, so naturally, fitting himself into Jinki’s lap with his knees on either side of his hips with practised ease. In a heartbeat his arms are around Jinki’s neck again and he’s kissing him with longer, deeper presses, fingers curling into his hair and hips rolling forward smoothly.

“Fuck, god, I wanna ride your cock,” he breathes. His voice is a shudder of a whisper that has Jinki’s fingers pressing harder into his hips--before he stops and they lessen up completely, the meaning of that confession actually hitting him.

“Oh. Whoa, hey,” he says. He leans his head against the back of the couch because if he stays up he’s going to want to get lost in Jonghyun’s lips again. Jonghyun follows him, but only presses a few more kisses to his mouth before he wrenches himself away with a little noise of effort. Jinki swallows, licks his lips, lifts his hands up to settle on Jonghyun’s waist instead. “Too, um,” he says. “Too fast for me.”

“Oh,” Jonghyun says. His breathing is heavy and his hands still rest on Jinki’s neck. The only lighting they have is from the porch light, but Jinki can still see that his pupils are wide in his dark eyes. “I thought,” he says. “We were.” He shakes his head, lifting one hand to run his fingers through his hair. “What did you think I wanted when I made out with you for ten minutes and followed you inside of your house?” he asks.

“I mean,” Jinki splutters. He holds his hands out over Jonghyun’s hips in place of words that he can’t think of to say. “Like,” he says. “More sloppy makeouts? I guess? Until you left?” Honestly Jonghyun is kind of right. They were very clearly going somewhere before this. And if he just met Jonghyun in a club or something, a one night stand, that’s definitely what would have happened. “Shit,” he mutters. “I fucked up.” He wasn’t really thinking. In the darkness, he sees Jonghyun’s confused little frown turn into a crooked smile. He breathes out a laugh that fans out over Jinki’s face, leans in, and presses a tiny, quick kiss to his bottom lip.

“You’re really cute,” he hums. Jinki laughs his own laugh at that. It’s more relief than anything, but he’s still amused. He likes being cute. He leans and reaches for the lamp on the end table, flicking the light on to a dim setting so they can see better. Jonghyun’s lips are kiss swollen and red, his hair a rumpled mess on his head. Jinki reaches up fondly to fix it for him. “So, I mean…,” Jonghyun says, running his fingers through it awkwardly and messing it all up again. “Should I leave, or…?” He points back at Jinki’s door over his shoulder with a quizzical tilt of the head. Jinki glances at it, back to Jonghyun, back to Jonghyun’s lips.

“Well, uh,” he says, curling his fingers into Jonghyun’s shirt. “I wouldn’t mind more kisses.” Maybe just for a little bit. A little while. He cocks a brow invitingly. Maybe he won't frick on a first date, but he has no problems with making out for an excessive amount of time. Jonghyun’s little smile grows wider, eyes crinkling at the edges.

“Yeah?” he asks, leaning forward to rest his arms on the back of Jinki’s couch. Jinki leans forward and presses their mouths together in a slow kiss, pulls away with slower pecks, and grins at the way Jonghyun sways a little bit when he leans all the way back. He waits smugly for Jonghyun’s lashes to flutter open before he tugs him closer with the hands on his waist.

“Yeah,” he says. Jonghyun’s answer is a playful bite to his lower lip.


End file.
